On The Other Side
by Manya91
Summary: So this is basically just a fiction on Jill's P.O.V during the events of Afterlife. It was based on the fic of a good friend of mine, the link to that fic is inside.


_OK, so basically this fiction is written __Jill's P.O.V. Later on, if I decide to make more chapters for it will eventually be Chris/Jill, I know, I know. You are not used to that coming from me. But I am a firm Chris and Jill lover. So, in the end, if you liked it, please click that little tiny button at the bottom page, I love it when I get reviews and it makes me want to continue. Also Ashley, thank you for being my muse ^^ this new fiction is for you baby. And yeah, I don't own the rights. Also, this may not make sense. But if you read this fiction, before or after, it will make sense; .net/s/7055049/1/The_Humbling_River_

The alarms were ringing, the Tokyo facility has been infiltrated. I looked at the screen in front of me, seeing the intruders. A few dozens copies of Project Alice. One of the clones looked at the camera, as if she knew that we were all watching her every move, then she shot it. The other camera's, the few ones that were still operational, were all showing the same thing. A copy of Alice slaying my man. I switched to the camera that overlooked the stations and saw my superior, chairman Wesker. They all suddenly looked up and started shooting, I couldn't see what they were shooting at. When the last of my men got downed chairman Wesker scrambled away. I zoomed the camera in on the clone, now shooting above her. Then suddenly she lay motionless on the ground. I zoomed out of the corpse, seeing chairman Wesker looking smug. He turned over the corpse of the clone and suddenly stormed off. I scrunched my eyebrows together in mild confusion, but then the entire floor exploded. Initiating from where the clone was laying. I flicked trough the camera's, trying to spot the ones that were still operational. I found one, after a couple of seconds, it was the one in the hangar. Chairman Wesker just walked through the door, going straight to his offsprey. The clones all gathered round, shooting at it, I scoffed at them 'That wont matter. Fools' There was a green light 'Purge of Tokyo facility has been initiated' a computer voice said, I nodded at the hologram, it disappeared. 'Let's see you guys get away from this' I said as I smirked.

I looked at the clones, as realization dawned upon them. The were yelling at each other, though I could not hear what. I saw that they looked rather panicked. Three seconds later and the facility was now completely off the grid. As is the rest of the town that it was located in. 'A shame. But necessary' I brush away some of my blonde hair that had gotten in my eyes, while I stood up. 'So much promise lost with them' A green light had appeared again. 'The chairman's offsprey has crashed. I do not sense any life what so ever' I nodded to his message. 'Sound the alarm, we're going in.' The small boy disappeared and moments later the alarm sounded. I put on my black lycra suit. Well fitting, comfortable and easy to move in. I strapped on my two mp5's on the leg holsters. 'Max' the boy appeared again. 'Put extra security on this facility, we cannot afford to lose this' the boy gave his affirmation and disappeared once again. I quickly pulled my hair into a low ponytail and got to the medical offsprey.

Once in the air it didn't take long to get to the crash site. I commanded a few others to put out the fire. There was no time wasted in putting the fire out and extracting our chairman. While there I had found a syringe, one that probably had contained the serum. So that means that the original Project Alice had to be near. I had called out my men to spread out and look for her. But she was nowhere to be found. All in all, the mission lasted about 20 minutes. We successfully brought back the chairman and he had confirmed my suspicion about the original Project Alice. He also managed to inject her with the serum, the only trouble is. We haven't been able to test it out properly. Who knows if the serum really worked, or it merely suppressed the virus. If the latter is the case, she is still a threat to us. 'I am going to head to the Arcadia, I believe that she will go there next' I nodded 'I want you to stay put and secure this facility' I nodded once more and the chairman walked over to me and cupped my jaw 'you have no idea how much you mean to me Jill'

His loving words made me sick, though I had no idea why. Every time he showed his compassion to me, I just want to run to the bathroom and vomit. Cry and scream out. But I cant. Not that I don't want to. I just cant. He walked out of the room, back to his own room I suppose. I touched the device on my chest. I think it has something to do with this thing. I don't remember anything. I remember waking up in some kind of tank. But before that, nothing. And every time I'm about to remember something, this thing, it makes me forget again. But it makes me stronger as well. Faster, more powerful. I feel great when I have gotten another dosage from the device. I sighed heavily and walked to my own room, laying down on my bed and waited till sleep claimed my consciousness.

A few days later I woke up by the AI calling me. 'Miss Valentine, your presence is required in the meeting' Maximum Artificial Xenomorphic, but I just simply call him Max.. He appears to someone, as to how they want him to appear. Going from a thirteen year old boy to a nine year old girl. I got up, dismissing Max. I dressed myself in simple light grey pants and a black and blue long sleeve shirt. Looked at myself in the mirror, quickly pulling a low ponytail on again, deciding to leave my cap off. This is a important meeting after all. When I arrived in the conference room, chairman Wesker was already waiting for me. 'My apologies for letting you wait sir' I said with a slight nod. 'That is quite alright Jill. I didn't call for you until two minutes ago' I gave another curt nod and the chairman motioned for me to sit on his right side.

I sat in silence for most of the meeting, my legs crossed under the table. 'My intentions on the Arcadia is of no concern. You will do as I say. When I leave for the Arcadia, Jill Valentine will be in command of this facility' I look at him with an eyebrow slightly raised. The meeting closed and we walked off. 'Sir' I called out to him, he stopped walking. 'The virus that we injected you with is unstable. Is that the reason that you are going to the Arcadia?' he cracked his neck in a inhuman manner and I immediately regretted my question, holding my breath as he turned around. No sneer, no smirk, no expression whatsoever he simply said 'yes' turned around and walked away again. And I released my breath.

It was my turn to watch the satellite images this time. Trying to trace Project Alice. Trying to follow someone, flying a plane while no one else is, is a lot easier then trying to follow someone who knows where to hide in a wasteland. It was rather boring actually. The time passed on slowly. I felt a presence behind me and without looking behind me I knew who it was. 'Good evening sir' I heard a low resemble of a chuckle. 'Your senses truly developed well Jill. Do you keep training?' I turned around on my chair, looking at him. 'Of course sir. Wouldn't want to disappoint you' I gave him a charming smile. 'Good. I am leaving for the Arcadia, this facility is now under your command' I gave a curt nod 'Understood sir. I will take good care of it' he turned around and started to walk away 'I do not expect anything else Jill' and he walked off.

Days drifted by slowly. Taking command of the facility also meant bossing people around. Including the ones that weren't exactly happy with having a woman as boss. 'People get to your stations' I ordered them when they had walked off yet again, some mumbling under their breath. 'What was that Parker? I didn't quite catch that' I said with venom in my words. He repeated himself 'I do not understand why the chairman left a bitch like you in charge' I pulled my gun and shot him in his kneecap. Parker cried out in agony 'You, call a medic and get rid of this mess. Anyone else have a …' but I didn't get to finish my sentence as the alarms blared. Nine year old Max appeared in front of me 'The Arcadia facility has been breached' I swore under my breath. 'Ma'am what do you want to do?' I think it over. I am supposed to keep this facility safe, if I leave, I will leave it vulnerable. I didn't have much time to think cause the phone rang, I answered. 'Yes?' it was the chairman. 'Get your men ready, you are leaving in five minutes' and he hung up as soon as I affirmed his message.

I looked at the artificial intelligence. 'Activate maximum security in five minutes. The chairman needs our help' I walked off, going directly to my room, suited up in my battle suit, how I like to call it. Its perfect when you're about to go in a battle. I took a deep breath and walked to the hangar, my men were already sitting in their offspreys. I walked into one of them and ordered them to take off. I looked at my watch and saw it had been exactly five minutes. The flight took about 10 minutes, I walked to the pilot, looked outside and walked back. I repeated this motion a couple of times, until it was time to fill them all in.

'E.t.a. t minus fifty-seven seconds. When you hit the deck you watch your formation. Take no prisoners and shoot to kill. Total enemy numbers are unknown but will include Umbrella fugitives and prime targets, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield and Project Alice. So people whatever is waiting for you down there. Just know one thing. You, are going to be in for the fight of your lives' I finished with a small smirk, but it quickly vanished as I felt another presence in my head, my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. And then the rest of the offspreys exploded, mildly damaging mine. 'Get us the fuck outta here' I hear myself say. 'We need to touch down somewhere' but the pilot didn't do anything so I yelled at him 'NOW!' and he finally snapped out of his shock.

We managed to touch down off shore. I got out and looked at the ship. What the hell had just happened? Was that Project Alice? It cant be, her powers. The serum. 'It didn't work' I sneered out loud. I grabbed my phone to contact the chairman. After a couple of rings he picked up. 'Serum didn't work. Mission failed' was all I said and he swore loudly and hung up. I threw the device down in the grass. 'What now Miss Valentine?' one of my men had asked. 'We take shelter'


End file.
